Ngalay
by Akang Poksi
Summary: /"Gue jatoh gini masih aja dibilang nggak apa-apa? TEGA KAMUH!" protes sang korban dengan lebaynya./"Ish ngalay banget lu."/ Judul random cerita random. Apa jadinya bila semua Animatronic nge-random dan menggunakan bahasa yang campur aduk? Mungkin kokoro Anda lelah. Oneshot, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, bahasa daerah yang nyempil, T for safety, Foxica nyempil.


**Ngalay**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, bahasa daerah yang nyempil, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat manusia.**

* * *

><p>"Plis deh, jaga pintu? Apa susahnya sih?" kata seorang pemuda yang bernama Mike, dua puluh satu tahun, yang di-drop out karena telah menyumbat seluruh toilet di kampusnya dan membuat para pembuang hajat kewalahan. Ah tidak, dia baik-baik saja dengan masa kuliahnya, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang konyol. Toh, dia baru saja lulus.<p>

Kini, ia sedang menjadi penjaga malam di sebuah restoran pizza lokal. Demi seratus dua puluh dolar ia rela melakukan hal ini walaupun upahnya di bawah minimum.

Lima malam? Siapa takut? Toh, dia sudah lelah jaga lilin terus.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melihati ruangannya. Terlihat tua, kumel, dekil, sama sepertinya dirinya.

"Kayaknya udah nggak dibersihin selama lima abad deh, mager banget yang punya," gumamnya sotoy.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering, lampu mendadak kelap-kelip, dan lendir hijau ke luar dari dinding. Tidak, itu sudah terlalu _mainstream._

"Siapa sih yang nelpon malem-malem begini?"

Ia mengangkat si gagang telepon dan didaratkan pada kupingnya.

"Halo?"

"Woy! Balikin duit gue, Mike!" teriakan seseorang dari seberang telepon—yang hampir membuat sang penerima budeg—layaknya memakai salon super besar.

"Astagadijeh, elu ngapain nelpon jam segini? " balas Mike, berusaha mengelak dari si rentenir.

"Jangan banyak alesan, pokoknya minggu ini semua utang elu harus lunas, dasar rampok!"

"Tapi kan…."

Belum sempat ia memohon ampun, saluran teleponnya terputus. Ya, bisa dibilang Mike telah berhutang pada pria itu terlalu banyak. Saking banyaknya, semua jumlah uang yang ada di rekening bank pria itu ludes tanpa sisa.

Habis _kokoro_ pria itu tidak kuat melihat Mike mengeluarkan _puppy eye_-nya yang sebesar _globe._ Mike terpaksa melakukan ini untuk membayar hutang-hutang yang telah ia miliki pada orang lain. Jadi, berhutang untuk membayar hutang. Ironi di atas ironi memang. Toh, si penjaga itu juga udah sering ke dukun.

Telepon berdering lagi, Mike pun dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"H-Halo? Halo? Err … kau pasti penjaga baru di sini kan? Berhubung ini malam pertamamu, jadi biar kujelaskan semuanya padamu."

.

.

.

Mike terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar penjelasan dari orang tidak dikenal barusan. Para maskot itu—dikenal dengan Animatronic—dapat berjalan sendiri pada malam hari?

"Pasti cuma orang iseng yang nganggur," pikir pria itu.

Ia mulai melihati kamera melalui tablet-nya. Terlihat tiga Animatronic tengah berdiri, diam, tak ada pergerakkan sama sekali.

"Ini semua cuma tipuan, gue udah diboongin ama orang gaje," pikir pria berambut coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba ketiga Animatronic itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah kamera sambil nyengir ala orang gila.

"HAH?"

Mike tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat—tiga robot, bergerak sendiri, langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman orang sarap—di hadapan kameranya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan melihat tablet-nya kembali, mendapati ketiga Animatronic itu telah kembali seperti semula.

"Cuma halusinasi doang."

.

.

.

"Bon, udah mati belom kameranya?"

"Udah, Fred."

Kemudian, ketiga Animatronic itu turun dari panggung.

"Jadi, kita punya penjaga baru?" tanya Chica si ayam betina berwarna kuning, yang semoknya ngalahin Syahroni.

"Namanya Mike, mau kita apain dia?" tanya Bonnie, si kelinci ungu yang nggak punya gigi kelinci. Giginya gigi kopi semua ternyata. Ralat, gigi susu.

"Kita cincang, terus dikasih bumbu balado. Atau dikecapin terus disemur aja," jawab Freddy si beruang coklat—pemimpin dari geng tersebut—kelaperan.

"Plis deh, kalo mau makan ke dapur aja sanah. Ntar gue buatin pizza ala chef Chica Kwin," celetuk si ayam semok.

"Otak elu isinya makanan doang sih," kali ini Bonnie yang nyeletuk.

"Nggak apa-apa kan makan orang?" tanya Freddy dengan begitu polosnya.

"Toh bergizi tinggi ini, juga mengandung vitamin dan mineral," lanjut si beruang, yang mulai ngaco nggak ketulungan.

Bonnie dan Chica cuma bisa _facepalm._

"Ah, udahlah. Gue mau ke dapur dulu," kata si ayam seraya melangkahkan kedua cekernya menuju dapur.

"Sebenernya elu ngapain aja sih di dapur?" tanya si kelinci ungu, mulai kepo.

"Marawisan," jawab Chica singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hah?" respons Bonnie dan Freddy bersamaan seraya menganga selebar samudra membentang.

"Ya yang bisa gue lakuin di dapur lah!"

.

.

.

"Freddy, eike bosen nih, yey mau nggak nemenin eike?"

Demi apah, Bonnie mendadak mabok.

"Idih, Bon. Sejak kapan elu ngondek begitu?" tanya si beruang seraya mundur perlahan darinya.

"Yey nggak tau ya? Udah lama keles," jawab Bonnie dengan suara lebay seraya memainkan tangannya persis kayak banci lampu merah.

"Ish, Jijaaaaay alaaay!" seru Freddy dengan super lebay sembari ber-jijay ria. Nggak sadar kalo yang dia lakuin udah mirip bences.

.

.

.

Mike memeriksa kamera di ruangan lain satu persatu melalui tablet-nya. Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi dia mendadak ngeri ketika melihat Backstage_. _Di sana terdapat kepala para Animatronic yang kosong menghadap kamera.

"Keliatan serem kalo nggak ada matanya," pikir pemuda itu.

Ia pun beralih ka kamera lain dan berhenti di Pirate Cove. Dan ketika itu juga ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Du di du di dam dam, du di du di dam. Du di du di dam dam, du di du di dam. _Maneh daharna naon?(1)_ TAHUCO!"

Si penjaga pun mendadak heran. Tak menyangka kalau ia bisa bernostalgia ria. Tapi … kenapa teh jadi bahasa Sunda? Di samping itu, ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Jadi … beneran bisa hidup?!"

Ia kembali mengecek Show Stage dan mendapati kalau semua Animatronic telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"WAAAT? DEMI CELANA DALEM TUAN FAZBEAR, KE MANA MEREKA SEMUA?" jeritnya, langsung ber-panik ria.

Mike mengganti kameranya dengan begitu cepat, hingga ia berhenti di Backstage. Terlihat Bonnie sedang melototi kamera dengan begitu dekat, seluruh matanya hitam dan hanya ada cahaya putih kecil di tengahnya.

"ASTAGAH!" desis si penjaga seraya menjatuhkan tablet-nya.

"I-Itu apaan?"

Ia mengambil kembali sang 'korban' dan meng-puk-puk-nya seperti anak sendiri. Momen yang sangat mengharukan memang. Sepertinya para Animatronic ingin menggoda Mike sebentar, biar greget.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Backstage, ketika mengetahui bahwa kameranya telah mati, Bonnie pun langsung nyengir nista. Kedua bola matanya kembali seperti semula.

"Ih, yey belom tau eike kayak gimana ya. Ntar eike samperin deh, tunggu ya cyiin," gumamnya dengan lebay seraya berjalan menuju kantor Mike.

Ngondeknya Bonnie makin parah. Harus dibawa secepatnya ke rumah sakit terdekat ini mah sebelum terlambat.

Dan ketika itu juga, si penjaga mendengar sesuatu yang mendekat dari pintu kiri. Tenggorokan Mike bagaikan terisi oleh dua kudanil. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya seraya mendekati tombol lampu pada pintu kiri. Secara perlahan. Tenanglah, Mike. Yang kaulihat nanti adalah banci lampu merah kok.

Kemudian ditekanlah tombol lampu tersebut.

.

'_KLIK'_

.

"OEMJIIII!"

Di sanalah si kelinci lekong berdiri, memasang muka _'you don't say' _pada sang penjaga dengan horornya. Sigap Mike memukul tombol pintu.

"Cyin, buka pintunya sih! Eike nggak gigit kok!" seru si kelinci ungu dengan nada seduktif.

"Eike cuma pingin ngajak main yey, mau yah?"

Mike _speechless. _Tak menyangka kalau robot itu ternyata ngondek. Masa iya robot beginian buat ngehibur anak-anak? Yang ada mereka sawan duluan.

"Ini kenapa malah cucok rempong gitu sih?" tanya si penjaga terheran-heran.

"Ih eike mah emang cucok rempong, cyin!"

Ternyata Bonnie masih bisa mendengar suara Mike.

"Ih udahlah, hus hus pergi sanah!"

"Ih kamu jahat deh!"

Dan terdengar langkah si kelinci ngondek menjauh dari pintu, Mike pun kembali membuka pintunya.

"Harus kuat sampe jam enam," pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang begitu keras.

'_DUNG DUNG TEK TEK TEK KLONTANG KLONTANG'_

"Suara apaan tuh?"

Ia kembali memeriksa seluruh kamera. Tetapi masih ada satu ruangan yang belum ia periksa; dapur. Pemuda itu terkejut karena yang ia lihat hanyalah layar hitam dan tulisan 'audio only'.

"Ish kenapa harus mati sih?" protesnya.

Tapi ia dapat mendengar begitu jelas bahwa suara gaduh tersebut berasal dari sana. Dan ketika itu juga kepala Mike terisi pelangi yang entah dari mana datangnya, memberikan sejuta ide yang brilian. Ralat, padahal cuma baru nyadar kalo suara itu kayak orang lagi pada Marawisan. Suaranya bahkan terdengar ke seluruh pelosok restoran!

.

.

.

Di dapur, terlihat Chica sedang asik ngancurin para perkakas yang malang, ralat, ber-marawisan ria. Dengan sangat profesionalnya, ia menabuh berbagai alat masak yang telah disusun begitu rapi di lantai—dari nampan sampai panci—hingga mereka penyok. Malangnya nasib mereka. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Di dunia alat masak, Chica adalah musuh nomor satu. Yang bisa menangkap ayam semok itu akan mendapat hadiah sebesar dua juta dolar. Oke, udahan ngaconya.

"Ah … kapan lagi bisa seru-seruan kayak gini kalo nggak tiap malem begini," desahnya sambil melihati para perkakas yang sudah babak belur, tak bernyawa lagi.

Tak heran kalau para koki sering berdemo besar-besaran di luar restoran dan menuntut ganti rugi pada si pemilik restoran, membawa spanduk besar-besaran yang bertuliskan; "Kembalikan centong kami!", "Ganti rugi panci kami!", "Sayangilah penggorengan Anda!", dan "_Urang teh hayang baso!(2)_". Abaikan kalimat _random_ yang terakhir.

Tanpa Chica sadari, seseorang telah 'datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar' ke ruangan itu. Siluet Animatronic rubah dapat terlihat dari radius tiga kilometer. Canggih, yah? Padahal restorannya aja kecil bingits.

"Neng," bisiknya.

Sang ayam pun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Matanya langsung berbinar, menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Membuatnya seolah-olah terbang ke dunia fantasi yang sangat indah, berisi ribuan pelangi yang menghiasi tiap langkahnya. _Stop_ lebaynya coba!

"Akang? Akang Foxy?"

"Iyah. Ini akang, neng."

Mereka berdua langsung berlari mendekati satu sama lain layaknya pasangan yang telah dipisahkan selama lima abad, dengan gaya yang begitu dramatis dan _background music_ yang romantis. Juga ditambah efek _slow motion_, biar greget.

"Akaaaang!"

"Eneeeeng!"

Lima abad—ralat, lima detik kemudian, mereka berdua pun berpelukan, dan terdengar suara 'aaww' dari para pembaca. Jangan menembus dinding ke-empat coba geh!

"Eneng teh kangen berat ama akang," ungkap Chica seraya memeluk lebih erat.

"_Sarua jeung akang atuh(3),"_ balas Foxy sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Da aku mah apa atuh, kang, cuma bisa ngancurin panci doang."

Akhirnya Chica nyadar yang telah dia lakuin selama ini, mudah-mudahan dia bisa kembali ke jalan yang lurus yah.

"Tapi neng Chica teh tetep satu-satunya di hati akang," rayu si rubah merah, Chica langsung klepek-klepek kayak ikan yang baru loncat dari air.

"_Ih akang teh bisa bae ngagombalna(4)_. Eneng teh jadi malu," ungkap si ayam betina dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pipinya, berusaha menutupi luka lebam—ralat, warna merah merona yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kang, eneng boleh minta sesuatu nggak?"

"Bolehlah, apa sih yang nggak buat eneng?"

"Eneng teh … pengen baso."

Untuk _scene _selanjutnya jangan harap ada gerobak beserta abangnya yang _random_ jatoh dari langit jebolin atep restoran, yang canggihnya masih hidup walaupun jatoh dari ribuan kaki.

Freddy dengan asiknya ngintipin orang yang lagi _babogohan(5)_ di dapur itu. Toh nggak bakal bintitan ini kan? Rasanya pengen banget di-'ciye ciye'-in.

Mendadak perutnya mengeluarkan suara tronton, canggih ya perutnya. Minta dikasih makanan bergizi, bernutrisi, pokoknya lima sehat enam sempurna deh. Eh? Enam? Iya, manusia. Apa enaknya sih manusia?

"Lapeeer, pengen makan orang," gumam si beruang buncit sembari memegangi perutnya, lagi ngidam.

Tiba-tiba sensor di hidungnya menemukan sesuatu, sebuah 'harta karun' terpendam jauh di dalam dapur—padahal mah cuma makanan. Aromanya terlalu menggiurkan, ilernya pun tak dapat ditahan lagi. Ngecesnya tumpah layaknya air terjun. Jijay baday emang.

Pintu dapur pun ia terobos dan berlari menuju asal aroma itu, tak menghiraukan apa yang ada di jalannya.

'_KLONTANG'_

"OEMJI, FREDDY!" seru Chica sambil berjalan menuju tekape, diikuti oleh akang Foxy.

"Elu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya si ayam.

"Gue jatoh gini masih aja dibilang nggak apa-apa? TEGA KAMUH!" protes sang korban dengan lebaynya.

"Ish ngalay banget lu."

Ketika si beruang berusaha berdiri lagi, sesuatu yang tak diduga terjadi.

'_KREK'_

"_ADOOH! BOYOKKU LORO!(6)_" desis Freddy kesakitan seraya memegangi pinggangnya. Bongkok deh tuh. Ternyata sepotong kejulah yang membuatnya kepeleset.

"Kenapa lu? Encok?" tanya Chica dengan nada bercanda, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Nggak tau! Nih pinggang tiba-tiba sakit gitu," protes si beruang, ingin mengeluarkan janji suci—bukan, tapi sumpah serapah pada benda yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan sangat ajib seperti ini.

Si ayam betina ketawa nista, "Maklumlah, elu kan udah tua."

"BELOM KELES!" bentak sang beruang.

Dari depan pintu, muncul si Bonnie tak diundang. Menyadari kalau kedua kakinya terkena cairan lengket—ilernya Freddy.

"Ish, ini apaan sih? Di kaki eike kok ada yang basah-basah gitu yah?" protesnya sembari melihati kaki mungilnya.

"Eh? Bonnie, elu ngondek?" tanya Chica, menyadari gaya bicara si kelinci.

Bonnie keceplosan, "Hiih eike mah tinta … ehh maksud gue, nggaklah!"

Foxy dan Chica hanya bisa menaikkan alis mereka sambil menatap Bonnie. Suara jangkrik pun terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Si kelinci mencoba mencari topik lain, "Err … itu ada air apaan sih di depan pintu?"

"Air? Air apaan?" tanya si ayam.

"Ini nih! Gilingan internasional tau nggak!" ceplos si kelinci ungu dengan lebay seraya mengangkat kakinya yang penuh budug. Tunggu, sejak kapan robot bisa budugan?

Foxy angkat suara, "Gilingan?"

"E-eh … maksudnya gila," ralat Bonnie, masih merasa malu.

"Kalo gue kasih tau, apa elu bakal bantuin gue?" tanya sang beruang, ingin mengakui yang telah ia perbuat.

Bonnie pun heran melihat pemimpinnya bongkok seperti itu.

"Elu kenapa, Fred?"

"Encok," jawab Chica _simple_.

"Ish udahlah, Chica!" bantah si beruang.

"Emang itu air apaan?" tanya si Bonnie.

"Err … itu … iler gue," ungkap Freddy malu-malu, pipinya merekah merah.

"WAT? INI MAH GUE HARUS MANDI PAKE TUJUH KEMBANG!" seru Bonnie, langsung kelojotan.

"Udah! Sekarang bantuin gue!" protes sang beruang.

"Iya, iya!" desah si kelinci.

Dengan itu, Bonnie, Chica, dan Foxy mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkan sakit pinggangnya si kakek Freddy. Toh, emang dia yang paling tua dari yang lain. Sudah sewajarnya kalau encok tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kurang minum susu kali yah?

Yang pertama, Foxy mencoba menegakkan badan sang beruang, tapi tak berhasil.

Yang kedua, Chica memukul pinggang Freddy dengan penggorengan dengan sangat keras.

"_ADOOH! ALON-ALON TOH! LORO!(7)_" desis Freddy kesakitan.

Karena Bonnie nggak mau ambil pusing, sebuah bohlam muncul di kepalanya.

"Eh, di-roket aja yuk!" bisik kelinci itu kepada Foxy dan Chica.

"di-roket?" tanya Chica heran.

"Iyah, elu ama Foxy ngangkat gue, terus tabrakin ke punggungnya si Freddy, beres deh!"

"Cerdas lu," respons si ayam, bukan sebuah pujian sebenernya.

"Iya dong, Bonnie gitu loh!" ungkap si kelinci seraya tersenyum bangga dan menaruh tangannya di dadanya.

"Tapi elu yakin?"

"Sembilan ratus ribu sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh semibilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen yakin."

Bonnie mulai nge-_troll_ nih.

"Yang nol koma satu persennya ke mana?" tanya si rubah merah.

"Dibawa kawin lari ama suaminya."

Dan lagi, suara jangkrik terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

.

.

"Langsung tabrak aja nih, Bon?" tanya sang ayam betina.

Mereka sudah siap pada posisi masing-masing. Tinggal nunggu sang wasit meniup peluitnya dan langsung tendang deh bolanya. Plis deh, ini bukan sepak bola keles.

"Iyalah! Asal jangan arahin yang bawah aja," bisik si kelinci ungu.

Freddy mulai bosan dan protes, "Kalian lagi pada ngapain sih? _Suwe men toh!(8)_"

Dan ketika itu juga si beruang menoleh ke belakang, mendapati teman-temannya dalam posisi siap untuk menerjangnya.

"E-Eh? Kalian mau ngapain?"

Si beruang mendadak ketakutan. Tapi dia nggak dapet jawaban dari mereka.

"Sekarang!" seru Bonnie.

Dan mereka pun langsung berlari ke arah Freddy.

Sang beruang langsung merinding disko dan panik sambil berteriak, "_E-EH! SEK TOH SEK TOH! SEEEK! SEEEEEEK!(9)"_

'_DUK GUBRAK'_

Freddy mental sejauh lima kilometer, membuat dinding restoran jebol seketika. Nggak gitu juga keles. Dia cuma mental nabrak dinding—dengan muka mendarat lebih dulu—mencium sang dinding. Dindingnya mah nggak kenapa-napa, tapi Freddy-nya….

"YES! WOOHOO! BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HORE!" seru Chica sambil berjoget gaje, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan Bonnie.

"ADUH!" desis sang korban, Bonnie.

"Belom keles!" kata si kelinci seraya berdiri kembali dan mendekati sang pemimpin.

"Fred?"

"Ngghh … aduh…."

Freddy kembali ber-aduh ria, kemudian mencoba berdiri dan berhasil.

"Eh? Gue sembuh?"

"Tuh kan, ama gue mah manjur terus kan!" ungkap Bonnie saking bangganya.

"Iya sih, tapi nggak gini juga keles!" bantah sang pemimpin, masih nggak diterima diterjang secara tidak profesional.

"Eh, godain Mike yuk! Tadi dia udah ngusir gue. Guenya kan jadi sedih, hiks."

Lebaynya Bonnie mulai kambuh lagi.

"Hmm … kayaknya dia rada susah buat dideketin, kita mesti buat rencana nih."

.

.

.

Kembali ke kantor Mike. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ia tak menemukan para Animatronic itu di mana pun. Tapi ia mendengar suara berisik dari dapur. Jadi dapat ia pastikan kalau mereka ada di sana.

Ketika ia memantau kamera, tiba-tiba semua kamera menghitam. Ia langsung panik nggak karuan.

"Aih! Ini kenapa pada mati?" desisnya.

Ia pun mencoba memukul tablet-nya berkali-kali. Satu hal yang ia lupa, yaitu mengecek lampu. Ia pun sigap mengecek lampu-lampu tersebut.

Pintu kiri. Tidak ada.

.

Pintu kanan.

.

"BAAAAAH!"

Terlihat sesosok ayam semok lagi nyengir ala orang gila dari jendela. Mike langsung menutup pintunya.

"Mike, buka pintunyaaa," seru Chica dengan nada menggoda.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap robot ayam itu dengan tatapan Ibu tiri, ralat, tatapan ketakutan.

"Ada sesuatu nih," goda si ayam.

Ia pun kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu sensasional sembari memeragakannya, "Pizza, di tangan kananku. Racun, di tangan kiriku."

Mike cuma bisa liat dengan horor. Ternyata bener mereka mau ngebunuh dia. Chica megang racun tikus di tangan kirinya, yang satunya megang sekotak pizza. Iya, dia laper sih. Tapi kan….

"M-Maaf … lagi nggak laper," jawab pria berambut coklat itu, masih merinding disko.

"Ini enak loh, bebas pilih kok."

"Yang bener aja?" gumam Mike seraya kembali mengecek kamera melalui tablet-nya, mengabaikan sang ayam. Dan coba tebak, kameranya sudah benar kembali.

Ia mengecek kembali Pirate Cove. Tatapan horor kembali menyelimuti wajah cantiknya. Salah, tapi ganteng. Tirai ungu berhiaskan bintang-bintang itu telah terbuka lebar. Sesosok Animatronic rubah terlihat sedang menyengklehkan kepalanya, siap untuk berlari ke kantor Mike kapan saja.

"K-Kok … kepalanya sengkleh sih?"

Ketika pemuda itu mengecek kamera di _West Hall, _ia dikejutkan oleh Foxy yang berlari menuju kantornya.

"AAAAHH!" jeritnya seperti wanita gendut bernyanyi dan menutup pintu sebelah kiri.

'_DOK DOK DOK'_

"Hoi, buka pintunya geh!" seru si rubah merah dari luar sambil ngegedor-gedor pintu.

"NGGAK MAU! KALIAN PASTI MAU BUNUH GUE!" jerit Mike.

"_Moal hayang urang maehan maneh(10)."_

"_ISH! ATUH URANG GEH TETEP SIEUN!(11)"_

"_Eh, maneh teh bisa basa sunda? Tau babeja atuh, hayu kadieu ngarumpi bareng urang(12)."_

"_MBUNGLAH! PUGUH GEUS SAWAN URANG!(13)"_

Mike sudah lelah. _Kokoro_-nya sangat lelah menghadapi semua ini. Nggak, dia nggak mau mati kayak gini. Tolong biarkan dia menikahi Meri Jen sebelum ia wafat, menari bersama gadis itu di bawah sinar rembulan, lalu koprol bareng selama berjam-jam di pantai. Keinginan yang nggak rasional emang.

Ia pun baru sadar kalau ia terlalu lama menutup pintu-pintu itu, membuat tenaga listriknya berkurang begitu drastis. Tinggal satu persen lagi.

"Mati gue…."

.

.

'_CTEK'_

_._

_._

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Jangan harap dia kemudian nyanyi lagu dangdut dan berjoget ria. Nggak, itu nggak bakal terjadi. Jantungnya sudah ber-dag dig dug ria layaknya ingin melompat ke luar dari tempatnya.

Kemudian ia mendengar sebuah lagu 'selamat tinggal' dari sesosok beruang di depannya. _Jingle _yang menenangkan, tetapi mematikan. Terlihat kedua mata beruang itu mati dan menyala selama lagu itu berjalan. Dan pada saat lagu itu berakhir….

Mike dapat merasakan sesuatu di kedua pundaknya. Terasa seperti sebuah tangan yang begitu besar. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat layaknya orang bengek. Keringat mengucur deras dari keningnya. Dan semua itu berlangsung begitu saja….

.

.

.

"NGEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, terlihat para Animatronic sedang mengelilinginya. Kepalanya terasa pusing empat belas keliling. Ia langsung syok ketika menyadarinya.

"BAAAAH OMAIGAT OEMJI ASTAGAH!"

"Shhh, jangan berisik sih!" desis Chica.

"Gue … mau … diapain?"

Mike mulai nangis bombay. Ingusnya mulai mengalir deras. Jijay akut.

"Kata Freddy sih, dicincang, terus dibumbu balado. Kalo nggak ya, dikecapin terus disemur," jawab si ayam semok.

"_Geus geh, neng. Karunya eta batur(14),"_ kata si rubah merah.

"_Ih atuh pan reuseup, kang. Nyoi-nyoi kumaha kituh(15)."_

Si Chica asal jeplak wae.

"Udah ngondek bareng Bonbon aja sonoh," ujar si beruang buncit, yang dari tadi belom sempet makan. Nggak mau mikir yang macem-macem karena udah keroncongan.

"Ish jangan buka aib napa, Fred!" bantah si Bonnie, masih nggak pingin ketauan sama Chica.

Mike pundung, bingung mau ngapain. Palanya teh kliyengan ngeliatin robot-robot gaje di sekelilingnya sibuk masing-masing.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

A/N: Oemji, nggak tau kenapa jadinya beginih. Adegannya terlalu random astagah. Awalnya mah nggak niat bikin humor sih, tapi malah inilah yang lahir *?*

Maaf itu ada Foxica nyempil :''''''3

Iyah saia bakal menuhin fandom FNaF di sini, ada yang mau nemenin saia? :'''''D

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca fanfic ini~ semoga terhibur~ :''''D

(1)_ Maneh daharna naon? = Kamu makannya apa?_

(2)_ Urang teh hayang baso! = Aku pingin baso!_

(3)_ Sarua jeung akang atuh = Sama ama abang atuh_

(4)_ Ih akang teh bisa bae ngagombalna = Ih abang bisa aja ngegombalnya_

(5)_ babogohan = pacaran_

(6) _ADOOH! BOYOKKU LORO! = ADOOH! PINGGANGKU SAKIT! (Jawa)_

(7)_ ADOOH! ALON-ALON TOH! LORO! = ADOOH! PELAN-PELAN! SAKIT! (Jawa)_

(8)_ Suwe men toh! = Lama amat sih! (Jawa)_

(9)_ E-EH! SEK TOH SEK TOH! SEEEK! SEEEEEEK! = E-EH! NTAR DULU NTAR DULU! NTAAAR! NTAAAAAAR! (Jawa)_

(10)_ Moal hayang urang maehan maneh = Nggak bakal mau aku matiin kamu_

(11)_ ISH! ATUH URANG GEH TETEP SIEUN! = ISH! ATUH AKU TETEP TAKUT!_

(12)_ Eh, maneh teh bisa basa sunda? Tau babeja atuh, hayu kadieu ngarumpi bareng urang = Eh, kamu bisa bahasa sunda? Nggak bilang-bilang, ayo ke sini ngerumpi bareng aku_

(13)_ MBUNGLAH! PUGUH GEUS SAWAN URANG! = NGGAK MAU! ORANG AKU UDAH KEBURU TAKUT!_

(14)_ Geus geh, neng. Karunya eta batur = Udah, neng. Kasian itu orang_

(15) _Ih atuh pan reuseup, kang. Nyoi-nyoi kumaha kituh = Ih, kan seru, bang. Nyoi-nyoi(?) gimana gituh._


End file.
